Palabras
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid.-Las palabras son un arma poderosa que pueden hacer sentir y pensar en muchas posibilidades.


**TITULO:** Palabras

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** _**Básicamente la idea central nació del 5x21 y hay menciones del 5x22 y del 4x01**_

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Un poco Dramático y Fluffy (ya sabes, lo que hay en la vida).

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura ^^_

Cuando vi "esa" escena del 5x21 tenía, no, mejor dicho **debía** hacer algo con ella. Quizá la idea central se perdió un poco por mis divagaciones pero en si su esencia si logró plasmarse. Así que si no has visto el capitulo: ¿qué esperas? Y si ya lo viste entonces concordarás conmigo en que esta escena vale oro y que debe trabajarse en ella todo lo posible.

Disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice al escribir n.n

**oOoOoOoO**

-A falta de más espacio tendremos que emparejarnos para dormir.

-Yo no dormiré con Reid.

Oh, su rostro era el monumento perfecto al enfado puro, pero aguardó un momento antes de decir algo.

Necesitaba….No, requería de una mayor y congruente explicación de la razón por la cual Derek Morgan no quería estar con él en el mismo espacio cuadrado…mejor dicho, no _dormir_ con él.

Todo había transcurrido demasiado rápido pero podía sentir los músculos de su rostro contraerse en una mueca de enfado que esperaba una excusa. No era de los que entendían muy bien los sentimientos pero aquellos que conocía podía expresarlos a la perfección, y aquel sentimiento iracundo cuando Penélope García tomó la muñeca de Morgan y lo _reclamó_ para ella era uno que podía expresar perfectamente bien.

Por eso antes de decir nada o esperar una broma o cualquier clase de acción por parte de alguna de las cuatro personas restantes que lo miraban entre divertidos y desconcertados, prefirió retirarse bajo la lastimera mirada de JJ.

Subió las escaleras a trompicones, con el rostro aun contraído por la rabia y maldiciendo en muchos idiomas y dialectos.

No se molestó en preguntar cuál era su habitación por tal entró en la primera que estuvo a su alcance y simplemente se encerró.

-Maldito y estúpido Morgan.-Gruñó, tratando de respirar varias veces para disipar su enfado.

Pero no podía, lo que estaba experimentando iba más allá de cualquier cosa, incluso de cualquier intento de racionalizar lo que había ocurrido.

Era absurdo que se molestara por eso, pero la forma tan _despectiva_ en la que Morgan había argumentado el _"Yo no dormiré con Reid"_, aun le calaba hondo.

Cerró los ojos e hizo acopio de todo lo que tenía para tratar, al menos, de tranquilizarse un poco pues sabía que de lo contrario pasaría toda la maldita noche en vela y no era conveniente hacerlo, dado que estaba en el extremo norte del infernal mundo donde el frío lo estaba entumeciendo.

Odiaba los casos que se salían del patrón _común_, odiaba tener que trasladarse a lugares como ese, que eran hermosos en paisajes naturales en los que no se podía detener a mirar demasiado a falta absoluta de tiempo, pero sobre todo odiaba el frío porque dada su estructura física distaba mucho de almacenar el calor que ni cuatro jersey y una chaqueta eran capaz de proporcionarle.

Quizá eso contribuía también a su estado de ánimo, eso y el maldito hijo del mal de Derek Morgan.

-Malnacido.-Gruñó una vez más, abriendo su valija para buscar su ropa de dormir.

Mas valía que las mantas fueran lo suficientemente abrigadoras como para propiciarle sueño en cuanto se metiera en ellas porque de lo contrario…no importaba que la dueña de aquel hostal lo siguiera mirando con cara de querer estrangularlo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, la mujer iba a escuchar su alegato sobre el raquítico calefactor que no lograba su cometido y las delgadas mantas que no servían de nada.

Sin embargo apenas cubrirse hasta la cabeza, un toque en la puerta lo hizo gruñir. Otra vez.

Lo dejó pasar, tal vez quien fuera que tuviera insomnio y no estuviera tan molesto como él se iría a falta de una respuesta pero al parecer el _intruso_ no opinaba lo mismo.

Pateando las mantas y maldiciendo el estúpido caso que los había enviado al estúpido pueblo ese, se levantó de la cama.

-¿Te desperté?

El rostro sonriente y apenado de JJ fue lo que miró apenas abrir la puerta.

-No.-Negó, sabiendo que lucía infinitamente ridículo con la chaqueta puesta.

-¿No sirve tú calefactor?

Reid negó.

-Sirve, pero no es suficiente.

-Entiendo.-Asintió la rubia, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

Reid era un genio y conocía tan bien a su equipo de trabajo como podía conocer los episodios psicóticos de su madre o la estantería completa de obras literarias y de algebra de la biblioteca, por eso se hizo a un lado permitiendo que JJ entrara a su habitación.

La chica fisgoneó un poco aquí y allá para al final tomar asiento en una silla no muy lejos de la cama.

-Lamento si te estoy importunando, Spence.

El diminutivo de su nombre, aunque no lo era precisamente, saliendo de labios de la rubia solo le hizo suponer que deseaba hablar y aunque él no lo quisiera tuvo que acceder.

Así que se sentó en la cama, tratando de alisar un poco las mantas revueltas.

-No me interrumpes en absolutamente nada, de hecho estaba a punto de acostarme. Ha sido un día pesado y nada productivo.

-Es verdad, odio cuando los casos se complican. ¿Qué no podrían ser todos iguales?

-Si lo fueran entonces no tendríamos trabajo.

Ambos sonrieron evidentemente agradecidos por eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme JJ?, ¿está todo bien en casa?

La mujer asintió. Spencer siempre le había caído bien, no solo por ser el más _joven_ del equipo, sino por ese aire tan inocente que los había vuelto cercanos. Ella no ignoraba el hecho de que en alguna época llegó a gustarle al joven doctor pero después pudieron darse cuenta de la facilidad que era hablar entre ellos de sus problemas. Tal vez esa empatía y ese algo que compartían eran los que habían influido para elegirlo como padrino de Henry y para hacerlo parte de su familia.

-Es sobre…lo de hace un rato.-Murmuró, escuchando el resoplido de su compañero.-No creo que haya sido muy adecuado por parte de Morgan el haber dicho eso.

Reid solo giró los ojos por lo que ella se sintió con la suficiente confianza para continuar hablando.

-A mí parecer se extralimitó en su comentario.

-¡Es un imbécil!-Dejó salir el doctor, sonriendo un poco cuando su compañera lo imitó.

-Bueno, no quería que sonara así pero Emily también lo cree y tal vez también…

-No es necesario mencionar a Hotch y a Rossi. Sé perfectamente bien que todos me observaban en ese momento. No es que me avergüence.-Defendió, antes de cualquier comentario.-Es solo que nunca esperé ese tipo de comentario por parte de Morgan, es todo.

JJ lo sabía, por eso acarició las manos del hombre que agradeció el gesto.

-Tal vez sería bueno que hablaras con él al respecto. Hace un momento vi a Penélope hablando por teléfono en el recibidor.

Quizá era buena idea. Había quien decía que era mejor resolver los conflictos en el momento a esperar a resolverlos cuando ya no se pudiera, sin embargo no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, no cuando el enfado había dado paso a la melancolía.

-Aun no quiere aceptarlo.-Murmuró bajito pero para el oído experto de Jennifer Jareau no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

Reid negó y por un momento vislumbró la posibilidad de olvidar el asunto que quizá más tarde le parecería estúpido, pero sabía que JJ no lo dejaría. Una de las cualidades que adoraba de esa mujer era la facilidad que tenía para entenderlo y aconsejarlo como mejor pudiera.

No era fácil ser amigo de un genio, pero la rubia se había ganado el mote hacía muchos años, por eso la miró. Se sentía tan o más perdido que de costumbre.

-Si él no te ha dicho nada entonces no puedes estar seguro de que…

-Yo entiendo muchas cosas sobre Morgan.-Interrumpió, sonando un poquito desesperado.-Entiendo su psique aunque en ocasiones puede llegar a sorprenderme. Comprendo su _M.O_* e incluso que a veces prefiera salir a divertirse y buscar compañía femenina para bailar o coquetear, pero lo de hoy solo me hace preguntarme si realmente…si realmente está bien con todo esto.

-¿Y tú estás bien?-Indagó la rubia observando hasta el mínimo cambio en el hombre frente a ella.

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, JJ. No sé si puede llamársele felicidad pero Morgan…Derek me hace sentir lo que jamás he experimentado en mi vida. Con solo una mirada puede acallar las miles de estadísticas y palabras sin sentido que pueden estar a punto de salir de mi boca, y con un beso…

-Spence, estas enamorado.-Sonrió la rubia, riendo levemente ante el evidente bochorno del doctor.

-Sí.-Afirmó el chico después de un momento.-Lo estoy, pero no sé si Derek lo está.

-Eso es algo que debes preguntarle.

-Lo he hecho.-Asintió, comenzando a sentirse realmente desesperado.-Pero siempre dice que si no estuviera seguro entonces no se habría arriesgado a estar conmigo.

-Quizá lo de hoy fue solo una broma.

-Yo sé muy bien cuando Derek bromea, JJ.

La mujer guardó silencio, al parecer su buen amigo estaba sufriendo de verdad.

-Quizá estemos sacando conclusiones arriesgadas pero…deberías de ir ahora y aclarar las cosas. Todos apoyamos su relación, aun Hotch a pesar de que se opuso en un principio, por eso ante la agresiva respuesta de Morgan…

-Siempre soy yo el que _aclara las cosas_, a veces creo que solo hay uno en esta _relación_ al que le importa todo. Tal vez es momento de ver cuánto le importo a él en realidad.

JJ no era perfilista, su trabajo era un poco más _sencillo_ que ese, pero si algo había aprendido en esos años en la BAU era a respetar el espacio de sus compañeros, así como las resoluciones. Ella y Reid habían iniciado una amistad de confianza hacía muchos años y si en ese momento el joven doctor creía pertinente aguardar alguna clase de _señal_, entonces esperaría con él. Cuando un día Spencer Reid le relató que estaba _saliendo_ en plan _salir_ con Derek Morgan pensó que el mayor estaba jugando con su compañero más _inocente_; pero después de algunos meses y posteriormente años, en los que esa relación había vencido muchas cosas, se hizo a la idea de que posiblemente era más que sexo para liberar el estrés.

Reid realmente se había enamorado de Morgan y aunque no le gustaba hablar a espaldas de nadie, debía admitir que el hombre fornido no era muy expresivo con el joven doctor, a pesar de su personalidad coqueta.

Quizá Spencer tenía razón y era momento de saber la verdad.

-De todas formas alguien tendrá que reñirlo por su estúpido comentario, probablemente lo hará Penélope.

-Aja, si, seguro. Ella es la que secunda sus acciones.

-Pero respeta y de alguna insana manera que solo ella entiende, ama su relación. Ya verás que…

-Que pase lo que tenga que suceder JJ, después de eso ya veré que hacer.

La rubia pensó que era oportuno dejar las cosas en ese punto, por eso se incorporó y antes de salir, abrazó al más joven del equipo, el cual agradeció infinitamente el contacto.

Jennifer tenía plena confianza en que García ayudaría, por algo se mostraba siempre atenta a todo lo que en aquella relación sucedía, sin embargo el incidente de pocos minutos después impidió que cualquier señal de _ayuda_ se suscitara, dejándolo todo relegado de forma indefinida.

Tres semanas después JJ se percató de que entre Morgan y Reid no había sucedido _nada_ aun y a ojo experto de mujer, amiga, madre y amante pudo constatarlo después de ver el nuevo corte de cabello del genio.

-¿A caso te uniste a una Band Boy?

-No.

La broma poco común saliendo de labios de Hotch, la risita de los restantes y el mal humor momentáneo del doctor fueron suficientes para abordarlo antes de subir al Jet.

-Hey Spence, ¿todo bien?

La ceja enarcada del aludido se lo dijo todo.

-In...teresante corte de cabello.

-Si vas a hacer una broma al respecto, hazla.-Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos en una clara evasiva.

-Oh, no, no, claro que no. De hecho es lindo, solo que nunca me imaginé verte con un look tan... no tú.-Ella sonrió, tratando de mostrarse accesible, algo que solo hizo suspirar al chico.

-Lo sé, es solo que cuando fui a cortarlo…algo dentro de mí me impulsó a hacer esto. De todas formas ya crecerá.

-Aja, es la ventaja…por cierto, ¿por qué no has hablado con Morgan?-Indagó, creyendo que era momento de dejar de lado las evasivas.

-¿Se nota tanto?-Preguntó él, mirando fijamente los ojos claros de la rubia.

-No…bastante, sobre todo porque se sorprendió al ver tú cabello. Eso quiere decir que no se han visto desde…

-Tallahassee.

JJ abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

-¡¿Desde entonces?-Inquirió, con bastante sorpresa.

-Sí y la verdad no sé si hablaremos. Fuera del ámbito laboral, me refiero.

La rubia acomodó su equipaje en uno de los compartimientos del Jet y esperó a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo. Afortunadamente eran los primeros en llegar.

-Pero…has tratado de hablar.

Reid se sentó frente a la mujer y negó.

-Te dije que estaba cansado de ser yo el que diera siempre los primeros pasos.

-Pero Morgan siempre se ha preocupado por lo que te ocurre.

-Emocionalmente sí, pero en lo que concierne a esta relación... ¿sabes algo? Me estoy planteando seriamente la posibilidad de dar por terminado todo. No me ha buscado, no ha querido hablar, no ha venido a mi departamento…creo que en verdad ya no le importo o quizá nunca le importé como pareja.

En otras circunstancias JJ habría negado todo, pero ante lo que sucedía ella también comenzaba a sopesar esa triste posibilidad, por eso se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó.

-Suceda lo que suceda tienes todo mi apoyo, Spence y si quieres hablar sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias.-Murmuró él, separándose de la rubia en el justo instante en que Derek Morgan hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Indagó, con una línea en los labios que daba a entender que estaba bromeando.

Spencer no respondió y se trasladó en silencio hasta uno de los asientos de la ventana, mientras la rubia fue quien decidió lidiar con el incómodo momento.

-¿No sabes si Emily ya viene?

-Estaba justo detrás de mí. Debió quedarse comprando algo en la máquina expendedora.-Respondió, acomodando su equipaje y tomando asiento frente al que simulaba leer una de las carpetas del caso.

-Ham…si, debió de ser eso… ¿y cómo has estado?

Morgan frunció levemente el entrecejo y miró fijamente a la rubia, quien sabía que estaba siendo demasiado obvia en su intento por _anivelar_ un poco la atmósfera.

Sin embargo antes de que el aludido pudiera decir algo el resto del equipo hizo acto de presencia, terminando así con la difícil tarea de la rubia.

-Será un caso bastante pesado.-Suspiró JJ, esperando que todos tomaran asiento para comenzar a discutir la misión.

Morgan odiaba, realmente odiaba a las personas que se aprovechaban de otras de alguna forma, sobre todo cuando invadían el espacio personal. Las experiencias propias lo obligaron a hacerlo y paradójicamente su profesión era la excusa ideal para sacar un poco de ese odio y frustración.

Cuando dejó al hacker en la habitación de interrogatorios con Rossi, supo que la pasaría fatal. David odiaba tanto o más a ese tipo de personas y si no había tenido piedad con el hombre viejo de hacía un rato, mucho menos con ese asesino. Ver el interrogatorio-confesión sería bastante interesante.

Pero Morgan lo dejaría pasar por esa vez, ya después tendría tiempo de ponerse al corriente con Prentiss o Hotch, quien estaba tan o más interesado en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Se dirigió hacia la parte frontal de la estación y buscó con la mirada a alguien en particular que no encontró.

-¿Disculpe, ha visto a los demás agentes?

Uno de los oficiales lo miró un momento antes de responder.

-Creí que todos estaban viendo el interrogatorio de ese bastardo. Por cierto, felicidades por el exitoso operativo, de no haber sido por ustedes…

-No quiero ser grosero.-Interrumpió, buscando en derredor.-Pero necesito encontrarlos.

-Si busca a la agente Jareau, salió hace unos momentos con el otro agente.

-¿Sabe a dónde?-Indagó, mirando a la oficial que intervino.

-Quizá a la cafetería de enfrente.

Morgan asintió y de inmediato salió de la estación. No tardó demasiado en entrar al lugar y localizar a JJ.

-Hola.

-Hey, pensé que estarías viendo el interrogatorio.-Sonrió la rubia, mirando al hombre que se sentó frente a ella.

-Ya me lo contarán después, lo que busco es…

-Si buscas a Reid se fue hace un momento al hotel. Al parecer le duele un poco la cabeza.

El hombre asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente bastante observado por la rubia.

-Deberían de hablar.-Aconsejó, bebiendo un poco de café.-Les hace falta.

-Lo sé.-Asintió él, mirando la taza semivacía a su lado, seguramente perteneciente a Reid.-Pero es tan cabezota.

-Bueno, tal para cual.

JJ rió y Morgan simplemente suspiró.

-No sé si querrá escucharme. Dejé pasar un poco de tiempo para ver si se tranquilizaba, pero más allá de las palabras que cruzamos en los casos…es como si no existiera para él.-Dijo, confiando un poco en la mujer que simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, quizá ahora es el momento adecuado para saber si existes o no para él. Ambos necesitan hablar con urgencia, sobre todo de ese nuevo _look_ suyo.

-Lo sé, no debió cortarse el cabello. Quizá de verdad piensa ser el quinto Backstreet boy.- Ambos rieron un rato hasta que Morgan se incorporó.-Creo que llegó la hora.

-Suerte.-Animo ella, mirando salir al fornido hombre.

En verdad necesitaban hablar y le daba gusto que por fin fueran a hacerlo.

Volvió a tocar y comenzó a plantearse seriamente el derribar la puerta, o en su defecto, bajar a recepción para que le dieran la llave maestra pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque el rostro adormilado de Reid apareció un momento después.

-Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

-¿Morgan?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

La broma hizo despertar por completo al más joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el interrogatorio?-Indagó, restregándose un poco los ojos.

-Hay cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a Rossi despedazar a ese idiota.

Reid frunció el entrecejo, era claro que Morgan deseaba hablar con él y la puerta entreabierta no ayudaba en mucho.

-Tal vez después, Morgan, tengo migraña.

-¿No has dormido bien?

Solo él conocía esos raros episodios de migraña que le atacaban siempre que se encontraba demasiado estresado o desvelado, y conociéndolo como Morgan lo conocía era más probable la última opción.

-No he tenido tiempo de dormir, con los casos, los archivos, la remodelación de mi departamento...

-¡¿Remodelación?

Reid suspiró con cansancio y optó por regresar a la cama seguido muy de cerca por un Morgan que procuró cerrar muy _despacio_ la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso de la remodelación?

El joven doctor tomó asiento en la cama deshecha, mientras que su improvisado compañero lo hizo en la otra. Su mirada negra lo atravesaba como a los asesinos que solía perseguir en los operativos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que remodele? Acabé de pagar la hipoteca hace mucho tiempo y el trabajo me había abstraído de hacerlo, ahora que puedo…

-¡Es que no me lo habías dicho!

-¿Tengo que notificarte hasta del oxígeno que respiro?

Se miraron un momento de manera penetrante, obviamente la tensión se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-Mira, Morgan, la cabeza de verdad me está matando y desearía poder dormir un poco antes de irnos, o en su defecto comenzar con los informes de la misión.

-¿Ya tomaste algo?

-Ah, ah.-Negó el aludido, restregándose el rostro con las manos.-Sabes que nada de medicamentos, mucho menos si son para el dolor.

Morgan asintió. Desde que Reid se hubo rehabilitado, juró jamás probar o introducirse nada en el sistema contra el dolor. Prefería resistir cualquier tipo de dolor que volver a caer en su adicción.

-Pero si es muy fuerte debes hacer algo al respecto, no es bueno que soportes el dolor porque…

-¿A qué has venido realmente, Morgan?

Fue la inevitable cuestión, una que fue hecha con cansancio.

-Necesitamos hablar, lo sabes.

El más joven cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente.

-Preferiría hacerlo en otro momento, cuando la cabeza no esté por estallarme.

-Si lo dejamos no lo haremos y sabes que es hora.

El doctor suspiró volviendo a abrir los ojos para enfocar al hombre que lo miraba atentamente.

-En el baño hay aspirinas, dame dos.

Morgan asintió, realizando el pedido casi en el acto.

Miró al joven doctor engullir las pastillas blancas con ayuda del agua. Le causó un poco de gracia que prefiriera el ácido acetilsalicílico a algún medicamento más fuerte.

-No va a eliminar el dolor por completo, pero al menos no voy a ahorcarte porque tú voz me taladre las sienes.

El aludido tomó eso como la señal de que debía comenzar, así que lo hizo.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente desde Tallahassee.

-Si no se habló en su momento eso quiere decir que no fue importante.

-Lo fue y lo sigue siendo, chico, por algo estás actuando de manera extraña.

-Ya te dije que tengo…

-¡No hoy!-Se exaltó el de mirada oscura.-Me refiero a todo este tiempo. No me hablas, me evitas, no has ido a mi departamento y ahora me sales con que estás remodelando el tuyo. Y ese corte de cabello…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Los cambios son buenos.-Rebatió el otro frunciendo el entrecejo.-Además ya te dije que no tengo que comunicártelo todo.

-Somos pareja, debemos consultarnos cosas, Spencer.

-Pues la verdad a estas alturas dudo que continuemos siéndolo, Derek.

El enfado era más que evidente por lo que suspirando pesadamente Morgan trató de hacer las cosas rápidamente.

-Se que estas molesto, te doy toda la razón de estarlo pero pensé que si te daba un poco de espacio…

-¿Qué?, ¿terminaría olvidándolo?

Derek quiso asentir pero la mirada enfadada y penetrante del más joven se lo impidió. Visiblemente había cometido una tontería.

-Pude haber hablado de esto mil veces, Morgan, pero quise pensar…racionalicé demasiado, eso fue lo que sucedió por eso henos aquí, a semanas de no hablarnos y de quejas que ya no tienen razón de ser.

-Las tienen, por algo continúas tan molesto.

-Lo estoy, ¡lo estoy!-Reid casi gritó, incorporándose para alejarse un poco del que lo siguió a prudente distancia.-Estuve haciendo un mapeo mental…hice listas de lo bueno y lo malo…de lo ESTUPIDO de todo pero simplemente no puedo alejar de mi cabeza lo que dijiste y solo quiero saber porqué... ¿por qué?

El doctor lo encaró, de verdad necesitaba una explicación o de lo contrario sus neuronas estallarían y se sentiría humillado de morir de una banal forma como lo era la incertidumbre.

Morgan lo miró, comprendía lo que su compañero sentía pero por vez primera se encontró sin saber cómo responder.

Reid tomó el silencio del otro como algo negativo por lo que caminó de regreso a la cama dónde se dejó caer.

-Esto es absolutamente ridículo e incoherente, mejor olvidemos que sucedió y continuemos con nuestras vidas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La ceja enarcada del mayor no era buena señal.

-A todo, a nosotros. Como te dije, a estas alturas ya no sé si somos…

-¿Ya no me amas?

-No seas infantil, Derek.

-Responde, ¿ya no?

Desvió un momento la mirada para después posarla en la que aguardaba su respuesta.

-Sabes la respuesta.

-Dímela.

Reid suspiró.

-Sí, te amo, pero no sé si tú…

Morgan tomó su rostro y lo besó con desesperación. En un principio el más joven pretendió resistirse pero al cabo de un momento sucumbió. Habría sido un hipócrita si hubiera dicho que no había extrañado esa clase de contacto.

-La NYPD** ha estado presionándome.

Spencer lo miró sin comprender.

-Después de que dejé de suplir a Hotch me contactaron. Al parecer Strauss pasó un informe de mi _excelente_ trabajo, por lo que me quieren en Nueva York.

-Pero creí que habías denegado la propuesta desde el principio.-Indicó el otro, mirando consternado a quien asintió.

-Lo hice, pero Strauss está incitándoles. ¿Sabes que me ofreció el puesto de Hotch si este se jubilaba?

Reid negó.

-Aunque es de suponer, tú trabajo fue impecable además de que tú raciocinio y habilidad de liderazgo se compaginaron perfectamente bien en los resultados que…

-No me importa. Le dije que no me interesaba, que estoy bien en donde estoy.

-Supongo entonces que no se resignó. Pero puedes seguir negándote, ¿no?

Para su sorpresa Morgan negó.

-Antes de Tallahassee, Strauss habló conmigo y me dijo que los superiores están exigiéndole que me envíe a Nueva York.

-¿Pero por…?

-Porqué aun no tienen jefe de departamento.

Eso si era una respuesta real.

-Es imposible, son casi dos años desde que Kate…

-El puesto lo tiene un agente provisional. La realidad es que me quieren y Strauss lo dijo, sino es Nueva York…

-No es en ningún lugar.

Morgan asintió, permitiendo que Reid se alejara unos pasos de él.

-Derek esto es… ¿Cuándo tienes que dar una respuesta?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y qué has decidido?

Por la sonrisa irónica Spencer lo supo.

-Debe existir alguna solución. ¿Has hablado con Hotch?

-Todo es secreto. Ya sabes cómo le gusta trabajar a _esa_ mujer.

Reid lo sabía, aun así lo que le habían dicho no terminaba de ser procesado por su cerebro.

Ahora entendía, ya sabía el porqué de las evasivas de Morgan…porqué no había querido dormir con él ese día.

-Estúpido.-Gruñó, golpeando el brazo del hombre.

-¡Hey!

-Estúpido pedazo de… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Protocolo.

-¡Al diablo con el maldito protocolo! Por un momento pensé…yo…tú… ¡¿sabes a caso sobre todas las cosas tontas que pensé durante este tiempo? Creí que ya no…

-Lo lamento. Quise darte espacio para… ¡auch! ¡Ya deja de golpearme!

-Eres un idiota, Derek Morgan. Yo pensé que tú no estabas seguro de nuestra relación…que no me amabas y por eso solo quise probarte.

-¿Probarme?, ¿cómo que probarme?-Indagó el otro acariciándose el brazo.

-Si tú no me buscabas eso quería decir que yo no te interesaba, porque soy siempre yo el que…eso no importa ahora, lo imperativo es saber cómo vamos a solucionar esto.

-Esto solo me concierne a mí, chico.

Y recibió un nuevo golpe.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, somos pareja y debemos notificarnos y apoyarnos en todo. ¿A caso pretendías hacer tus movimientos sin consultar a nadie?

-García está ayudando... ¡Hayyy!

-Idiota. García no es tú pareja, YO sí.

Oh, se había sentido tan endemoniadamente bien decir eso que no dudó ni un segundo en sonreír y henchirse, solo un poquito, de puro orgullo.

Morgan simplemente rió.

-Creo que ya tenías deseos de decir eso, ¿verdad, chico?

Reid no respondió, simplemente volvió a acercarse al otro para abrazarlo.

Al cuerno con sus ideas y suposiciones. Ya no importaba lo que había pensado, lo que contaba era lo que Morgan acababa de exponerle.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Derek?

El aludido sonrió, respirando con tranquilidad por vez primera en tres semanas. Había echado tanto de menos el _Derek_ saliendo de los labios del otro, así como sus abrazos, sus mohines, sus estadísticas y palabrerías sin sentido. De verdad lo amaba y había sido un tonto por no demostrárselo, sobre todo al olvidarse de que en una relación existían dos personas que se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.

-No lo sé pero… ¿tú estarías dispuesto a seguirme?

Fue la duda que aunque cruda, se había estado preguntando desde que un día le había revelado a Hotch que estaba _saliendo_ con Reid en plan _salir_ y este le había cuestionado si eso en verdad duraría.

El joven doctor se tomó tiempo en responder, recargó su mentón en el hombro del mayor, aspiró su aroma y después besó su cuello con parsimonia.

-Iría contigo hasta el mismo infierno y de regreso.

Y Derek Morgan se sintió por vez primera en su vida como el hombre más afortunado del universo. Quizá la respuesta era la cosa más cursi del mundo, teniendo en cuenta de quién había salido, pero para él significó dejar caer un millón dos de pesadas piedras y ladrillos que llevaba a cuestas él solo.

-Entonces que así sea.

Reid asintió, recibiendo gustoso los labios que de inmediato devoraron los suyos.

La migraña, las palabras, el pasado, todo quedó atrás porque él y Morgan acababan de afianzar su relación.

Ahora podía estar completamente seguro de que eso que tenían era serio y que decidieran lo que decidieran, lo que contaba era que estaban juntos como pareja.

**FIN**

_Notas:_

_*M.O _= Modus Operandi: Aquí Reid se refiere a la manera en cómo actúa Morgan con _normalidad, _también a lo seductor que es por naturaleza.

**NYPD =New York City Police Department: _o en español_: Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Morgan da referencias del episodio 4x01

Las palabras son un arma poderosa, así que úsenlas con cuidado.

No tengo mucho que agregar, solo que esta serie ha pasado a convertirse en mi preferida y que a este par lo amo más de lo necesario, por eso haré lo posible por tener más y más de ellos.

Gracias por leerme y por permitirme vivir diez años como Fan Writer y en sus memorias.

Jamás podré pagárselos ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Mayo 2010_

PD1: Si vas acá: h t t p : / / k a t r i n n a - l e - f a y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 9 1 6 7 . h t m l # c u t i d 1 (juntando el link, claro) quizá pueda interesarte el punto número 3 y darme ideas ^^

PD2: Por cierto, ¿por qué nadie me había dicho que escribía Criminal Mind en lugar de Criminal Minds? O.o


End file.
